The Heart
by EarthTeleport
Summary: "Sudah kubilang, dia itu seorang pengecut! Dia tidak akan datang!" / "Dia misterius, bukan?" / "…Mana mungkin anak yang hanya masuk 12 hari dalam satu bulan selama dua tahun bisa mendapat peringkat pertama dengan nilai yang hampir sempurna?" / "Aku… merindukanmu, chagiya…" / DaeJae with other. / Yaoi. 2Shot. / RnR…
1. Chapter 1

**The Heart**

**.**

**Cast :: Jung Daehyun – Yoo Youngjae**

**Other Cast :: Song Dongwoon – Choi Minho – Kim Myungsoo – Etc.**

**Genre :: Friendship – Hurt/Comfort – Romance**

**Length :: Twoshot**

**Rating :: T**

**.**

**Summary :: "Sudah kubilang, dia itu seorang pengecut! Dia tidak akan datang!" / "Dia misterius, bukan?" / "…Mana mungkin anak yang hanya masuk 12 hari dalam satu bulan selama dua tahun bisa mendapat peringkat pertama dengan nilai yang hampir sempurna?" / "Aku… merindukanmu, chagiya…" / DaeJae with other. / Yaoi. 2Shot. / RnR…**

**Disclaimer :: Cast dalam cerita ini bukan punya aku. Tapi, DaeJae saling memiliki. Dan ceritanya asli dari otak aku yang gaje (:**

**.**

**Warning :: BL. Yaoi. Typos. Bukan EYD. Cerita garing dan membosankan. Yang gak suka pair-nya, gak suka summary-nya, gak suka ceritanya, gak suka authornya, mendingan gak usah baca daripada ntar jadi nyesel (^-^)**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**.**

**Happy Reading, yeorubun ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga orang _namja_ terlihat sedang berjalan dengan santainya. Ketiganya terlihat memakai seragam SMA yang sama. Salah seorang dari mereka memiliki mata bulat, satunya lagi memiliki wajah yang luar biasa tampan, dan satunya lagi memiliki tubuh tnggi dengan otot-otot yang terlihat di tangannya.

"Sudah kubilang, dia itu seorag pengecut! Dia tidak akan datang!" Kata _namja_ yang memiliki mata bulat, Choi Minho.

_Namja_ bertubuh tinggi menyahuti. "Heum. Kau benar. Aku tidak menyangka dia bisa menjadi begitu sombong di sekolah. Kenapa juga dia harus populer?" Tanyanya. Son Dongwoon.

"Hauh~ dan para _yeoja_, kenapa mereka begitu mengagumi dia? Menyebalkan!" Gerutu _namja_ yang terakhir, yang memiliki wajah luar biasa tampan, Kim Myungsoo.

"Sudah kuduga, prestasinya dalam basket adalah sogokan. Dia memberikan uang pada guru olahraga agar nilai basketnya paling tinggi." Minho memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku _hoodie_ yang di pakainya.

Myungsoo mengangguk. "Kau tau? Dia sering bolos, tapi nilai matematikanya terbilang paling tinggi di angkatan kita. Bahkan aku di geser, menjadi posisi ketiga." Myungsoo meregangkan otot tangannya sembari menguap kecil.

"Yak! Sudahlah! Berhenti membicarakan tentangnya. Aku sudah mulai muak." Dongwoon berlari kecil mendahului kedua temannya. Minho dan Myungsoo hanya terkekeh melihat temannya yang sudah berada di depan mereka.

"Kau tidak akan mengajak Jung Daehyun untuk main basket lagi, Dongwoon-ah?" Minho berteriak.

"Iya… Kan lumayan, dia berani mempertaruhkan apapun jika dia kalah. Khkhkh~" Myungsoo menambahi. Tangannya di taruh di belakang kepalanya, terlihat lebih tampan.

"Yang kemarin, mungkin dia sedang ada urusan atau lainnya."

"Kalian ingin bermain basket, hm?" Dongwoon menoleh dan memberikan seulas _smirk_ pada Myungsoo dan Minho.

Kedua temannya mengangkat bahu. Tidak terlalu peduli.

"Kami mengikutimu. Jika kau mau, ya kita akan bermain." Jawab Minho. Myungsoo yang ada di sampingnya mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan Minho.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, pastikan pulang sekolah kita bertanding dengan Jung Daehyun. Aku yakin, besok dia pasti masuk sekolah." Ucap Dongwoon.

"Kenapa yakin sekali besok dia akan sekolah? Bukankah dia selalu lama tidak masuk?" Minho menatap Dongwoon heran.

"_Pabbo_! Bukankah dia selalu absen selama dua minggu? Dan setelah dua minggu dia pasti masuk, bukan? Dan besok, pasti hari dimana dia akan masuk sekolah lagi." Myungsoo memukul pelan kepala Minho. Sedangkan yang di pukul hanya nyengir, menampilkan deretan gigi rapinya.

Dongwoon tertawa.

"Aku heran kenapa dia seperti itu… Tidak pernah masuk sekolah, tapi nilainya selalu bagus. Populer, dan juga kaya. Siapa yang tau kemana dia selama absen?" Minho berpikir.

Dongwoon terdiam.

"Dia misterius, bukan?" Myungsoo melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya bersama kedua temannya.

**.**

Pagi itu, keadaan kelas sangat ramai. Entah para _yeoja_ yang sedang bergosip ria, atau para _namja_ yang sedang bermain lempar-lempar kertas. Ada juga _namja_ yang usil mengintip rok _yeoja_ dari bawah dengan menempelkan kaca kecil di ujung sepatunya –ckck, dan juga lainnya.

Terlihat tiga _namja_ yang sedang berkumpul. Itu _namja_ yang kemarin!

Dongwoon duduk di kursinya dengan menghadap ke depan. Lalu Minho, ia duduk di kursinya juga yang ada di depan Dongwoon dengan menghadap ke belakang –pada Dongwoon. Sedangkan si tampan Myungsoo, ia duduk di pinggir meja Dongwoon membelakangi kedua temannya sambil sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

"Dia tidak masuk sekolah lagi? Aish~!" Minho menggerutu sambil memandang pada kursi kosong yang berada di baris kedua dari depan.

Itu kursi tempat seorang Jung Daehyun duduk.

"Hey, Myungsoo-_ya_! Kau yakin sudah memberinya pesan, ha?" Dongwoon terdengar menggeram. Sepertinya Dongwoon tidak sepenuh mempercayai Myungsoo saat ini. Kadang _namja_ tampan itu bisa sangat lemot juga –pikirnya.

Myungsoo mengangguk. "Ya. Aku sudah memberinya pesan kemarin, dan bahkan dia membalas kalau dia akan datang tepat jam 3 sore." Jawabnya, tanpa menatap kedua temannya yang berada di belakangnya.

"Kau yakin? Lalu, kenapa dia tidak masuk sekolah hari ini?" Minho menaruh jari telunjuknya di dagunya, bergaya layaknya seorang _Sherlock_.

"Mana aku tau." Balas Myungsoo cuek.

"Yak! Kim Myungsoo kau sedang apa, hah?" Dongwoon bicara sedikit keras pada Myungsoo. Ia kesal kenapa sedari tadi Myungsoo tidak menatap kearahnya dan juga Minho.

Myungsoo menoleh sedikit kemudian memberikan _death glare_ yang membuat Dongwoon dan juga Minho menelan ludahnya kasar. "Diam sebentar! Dan kalian akan puas dengan apa yang sedang aku lakukan." Setelah berucap seperti itu, Myungsoo kembali serius berkutat dengan ponselnya –atau mungkin kita bisa sebut kalau itu sebuah _gadget_.

Minho membuang nafas pasrah. Yaa, Minho tau kalau Myungsoo sangat terobsesi sebagai _informant _yang sangat ahli mencari sesuatu rahasia tentang seseorang. Dan Minho juga Dongwoon yakin kalau Myungsoo saat ini sedang mengubek-ubek semua informasi yang menyangkut Jung Daehyun.

"Ha~h, apakah aku sudah pernah mengatakan kalau Jung Daehyun itu seorang pengecut?" Dongwoon menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja. Menutupi kepalanya dengan sebuah buku yang cukup lebar.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya ratusan kali semenjak kau mengenal Jung Daehyun, Dongwoon-_ah_." Jawab Minho malas.

"Begitukah? Dan sekarang, aku benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti mengucapkan kalau Jung Daehyun itu bodoh dan pengecut. Bisanya hanya absen dan absen, tapi nilainya selalu baik dan menjadi peringkat pertama selama ia sekolah disini. Bukankah itu aneh?"

Minho mengangguk. "Myungsoo bilang dia misterius. Dan aku setuju. Mana ada yang seperti itu?"

"Hm… Aku sudah bilang, ia memberikan berkoper-koper uang pada semua guru untuk membuat nilainya bagus tanpa ia harus masuk sekolah terus menerus." Dongwoon menguap malas. Shim _Seosaengnim_ hari ini tidak masuk pada jam pelajaran Fisika mereka, membuat mereka bebas dan membuat kebisingan walaupun ada tugas yang harus mereka selesaikan dari Kim _Seosaengnim_ –mereka tidak peduli.

"Kalau di pikir-pikir itu memang masuk akal juga. Mana mungkin anak yang hanya masuk 12 hari dalam satu bulan selama dua tahun bisa mendapat peringkat pertama dengan nilai yang hampir sempurna?" Minho kembali berpikir.

Minho dan Dongwoon sibuk bercakap-cakap tentang seorang siswa di kelas mereka yang mereka sebut Jung Daehyun. Sementara Myungsoo masih sibuk dengan _gadget_nya, sesekali mencuri dengar apa yang sedang di bicarakan oleh kedua temannya.

Tapi, seorang _namja_ lain yang sedang fokus membaca buku paket Fisika-nya tiba-tiba mengepalkan tangannya erat sekali mendengar apa yang di bicarakan oleh Dongwoon dan Minho. Wajahnya memerah –marah. Nafasnya naik turun, berusaha meredam amarahnya untuk tidak meluap saat itu juga. Walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menggebrak meja dan melayangkan pukulan kerasnya untuk ketiga _namja_ yang merasa merekalah yang paling sempurna itu.

Dia… Yoo Youngjae.

'_Jangan sampai ada yang tau dan curiga. Aku bergantung padamu.'_ Kalimat Daehyun itu selalu terngiang di telinga Youngjae. Membuat ia harus mati-matian menahan emosinya saat mendengar Dongwoon, Minho, dan Myungsoo membicarakan hal buruk yang tidak-tidak terhadapnya.

Itu adalah kalimat yang di katakan oleh Daehyun tiga bulan lalu, saat Youngjae mengetahui segala kebenaran tentang seorang Daehyun yang ternyata…

"Hey! Aku mendapatkan pesan dari Jung Daehyun!" Myungsoo turun melompat dari duduknya di atas meja kemudian duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah Dongwoon.

"Apa?" Dongwoon mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Myungsoo. Begitupun Minho.

Sementara Youngjae, wajahnya menjadi sangat khawatir. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Daehyun?

"Dia bilang akan datang sesuai janji dan ia meminta maaf karena tidak masuk sekolah, ia memiliki hal penting yang harus di selesaikan di luar. Begitu katanya." Myungsoo memberitaukan apa isi pesan Daehyun yang baru saja masuk ke _gadget_nya.

"Hal penting? Alasannya selalu sama. Bilang saja kalau dia takut menatap wajah kita…" Kata Minho cuek.

"Wajah kita tampan, terlebih aku. Jadi mana mungkin dia takut dengan hal itu." Ucap Myungsoo tampak tidak setuju dengan apa yang baru saja di katakan Minho.

**Pletak!**

Saat itu juga, Myungsoo harus meringis saat tangan Minho terulur dan memberikan jitakan manis di kepala indah Myungsoo. Kalau saja Minho tidak melotot padanya, ia pasti akan membalasnya dan terus mengoceh, mengingat mulut Myungsoo itu memang tidak bisa diam.

"Sudah, hentikan! Kita harus fokus sekarang, pada pertandingan basket siang nanti. Tiga lawan satu. Kita lihat, bagaimana aksi pangeran sekolah, seorang Jung Daehyun yang di kenal sebagai namja tampan, pintar, dan jago basket melawan kita bertiga yang juga ahli basket." Dongwoon tersenyum licik dengan pandangannya yang lurus kedepan, pada papan tulis.

Minho dan Myungsoo diam kemudian mengangguki ucapan Dongwoon.

Youngjae memucat. Ia meremas celananya sendiri. Tubuhnya bergetar. "Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin Daehyun akan melakukan itu. Daehyun bisa… bahaya!" Gumamnya pelan saat ia mendengar kalau mereka bertiga akan mengajak Daehyun bermain basket. Apalagi… tiga lawan satu. Apa-apaan itu? –Itulah pikir Youngjae.

"Hey, Kim Myungsoo! Apa yang kau dapat dari bermain _gadget_mu?"

"Tidak ada. Memang apa?"

"Kau sedang bermain dengan semua situs yang berhubungan dengan Jung Daehyun, bukan?"

Myungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku habis bermain _game_. _Starcraft_-ku sudah mencapai level terakhir. Kalian lihat?" Myungsoo memperlihatkan _game starcraft_ yang sedang di mainkannya kepada Dogwoon dan Minho.

Kedua temannya hanya melongo. Jadi… sedari tadi ia serius bukan mencari informasi tentang Daehyun? Astagaaaa~ ingin sekali Dongwoon menceburkan Myungsoo ke laut dan Minho yang ingin sekali menjadikan Myungsoo umpan untuk singa!

"Yak! Kim Myungsoo!"

**.**

**Seoul International Hospital, 1 p.m.**

Youngjae berjalan di sekitar lorong rumah sakit. Dia tersenyum begitu membuka sebuah pintu ruangan seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini selalu ia kunjungi.

"Kau datang hari ini, Youngjae?" Orang itu tersenyum saat menyadari kehadiran Youngjae.

Youngjae mengangguk dan ia berjalan mendekati _namja_ yang sedang terbaring itu. "Tentu saja aku datang. Tidak mungkin aku membiarkanmu sendirian di tempat seperti ini, Daehyunnie…" Jawab Youngjae. Membelai rambut Daehyun lembut.

"Aku… merindukanmu, _chagiya_…"

Youngjae tersenyum tulus. Hatinya sakit melihat Daehyun seperti ini.

"_Nado_…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sipp…**

**Chapter 1 Selesai ^^**

**Disini, DaeJae-nya belum keliatan… Di Chap 2 nanti, akan ada banyak DaeJae hehehe… Untuk Chap ini, mungkin masih belum keliatan romance-nya dan ceritanya juga belum jelas (:**

**Entah kenapa, inspirasi ini datang saat aku nonton MV SHINee – Green Rain (^_^) Aigooo~ aku nangis waktu liat MV itu, apalagi pas bagian ngedance sama anak-anak di aula, hiksu T.T**

**Oke, aku gak tau apa hubungannya MV itu sama cerita ini. Tapi… Semoga readers menikmati ff ini ^^**

**Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Seoul International Hospital, 1 p.m.**

Youngjae berjalan di sekitar lorong rumah sakit. Dia tersenyum begitu membuka sebuah pintu ruangan seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini selalu ia kunjungi.

"Kau datang hari ini, Youngjae?" Orang itu tersenyum saat menyadari kehadiran Youngjae.

Youngjae mengangguk dan ia berjalan mendekati namja yang sedang terbaring itu. "Tentu saja aku datang. Tidak mungkin aku membiarkanmu sendirian di tempat seperti ini, Daehyunnie…" Jawab Youngjae. Membelai rambut Daehyun lembut.

"Aku… merindukanmu, _chagiya_…"

Youngjae tersenyum tulus. Hatinya sakit melihat Daehyun seperti ini.

"_Nado_…"

**.**

**Chapter 2…**

**.**

Daehyun berjalan dengan Youngjae di sampingnya. Youngjae memegangi tangan Daehyun agar _namja_ itu tidak terjatuh.

"Youngjae… Aku bukan anak kecil yang sedang belajar berjalan." Ucap Daehyun. Sebal karena sedari tadi Youngjae terus memegangi lengannya.

"Aku tidak mau kau jatuh, Jung!" Balas Youngjae. Menatap tajam kearah Daehyun.

Daehyun diam sesaat, menghentikan langkahnya di ujung lorong rumah sakit. Daehyun tersenyum bahagia melihat wajah Youngjae yang sedang menatap tajam kearahnya. "Khkhkh~ kapan lagi aku bisa membuatmu seperti ini." Daehyun berucap pelan sambil mencium pipi Youngjae sekilas.

Youngjae terhenyak. Ucapan Daehyun benar-benar membuatnya tertegun.

"Kau ini, kenapa melamun? Ayo, jalan lagi. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin ke taman bersamamu." Daehyun menarik lengan Youngjae. Kini, Daehyunlah yang menarik tangan Youngjae.

Youngjae tersenyum kecil. "Hei… Jangan cepat-cepat." Kata Youngjae. Sedikit berlari untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan _namja_ di depannya.

**.**

Disini…

Di bawah pohon _maple_ berdaun rindang. Di atas sebuah kursi yang ada dekat dengan pohon _maple_. Dengan suasana yang sejuk dan pemandangan yang mengarah langsung pada bangunan tinggi yang mereka bisa sebut itu rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul.

"Hampir 14 hari aku tidak kesini." Ucap Daehyun. Menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Youngjae yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

Youngjae hanya diam. Inilah kebiasaan Daehyun yang tidak pernah berubah.

"Youngjae… Kau ingat saat aku memintamu bermain _Ice Skating_ bersama?" Daehyun bertanya. Menatap ke depan dengan pandangan lurus.

Youngjae mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Semuanya berakhir kacau." Jawab Youngjae.

Daehyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan menghadap pada Youngjae. "Maaf untuk waktu itu." Ucap Daehyun. Terdengar menyesal.

Youngjae tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku jadi tau, kalau kau tidak bisa melakukan hal yang membuatmu lelah. Dan aku tidak ingin semua itu terulang lagi." Youngjae menggenggam tangan Daehyun.

Daehyun terdiam. Semua yang ada pada Youngjae membuatnya sangat tenang. Ini adalah salah satu alasan kenapa Daehyun ingin selalu berada di samping Youngjae.

"Jung… Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan anak-anak sombong itu?" Youngjae bertanya. Daehyun tau, yang di maksud dengan 'anak-anak sombong' adalah Dongwoon, Minho, dan Myungsoo.

"Hanya sedikit bermain basket. Karena kemarin aku tidak bisa datang. Dokter menyuruhku untuk beristirahat total seharian kemarin. Aku hanya ingin di lihat sebagai seorang teman oleh mereka." Jawab Daehyun.

"Tidak! Bisakah kau hentikan itu? Aku mohon, jangan bermain basket." Youngjae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, memohon pada Daehyun untuk tidak melakukan pertandingan dengan ketiga temannya.

"Tidak akan terjadi hal buruk padaku. Tenanglah…" Kini, Daehyun berbalik menjadi menggenggam tangan Youngjae. Mengarahkannya pada dadanya. Lebih tepatnya, pada hatinya.

"Jung…"

"Karena kau, akan selalu berada disini. Di hatiku. Memberiku nafas dan kekuatan untuk selalu hidup." Ucap Daehyun. "Aku akan mengingatmu disini, walaupun hatiku rusak dan mati, menghapus semua perasaan tentangmu, menghapus semua kekuatan dan nafas yang kau berikan padaku, tapi kau, akan tetap hidup di hatiku yang paling dalam."

**Grep**~!

Youngjae memeluk erat Daehyun. Menangis di dada Daehyun. Menenggelamkan kepalanya pada pelukan hangat Daehyun. Bersembunyi dari ketakutan dalam balutan tangan yang melingkari tubuhnya. "Jangan bicara begitu, Jung!" Ucap Youngjae agak sedikit keras sambil di sertai isakan kecil.

Daehyun balas memeluk Youngjae. Menekan punggung Youngjae agar semakin merapat pada tubuhnya. **Membagi kehangatan, yang mungkin tidak bisa lagi di lakukan esok hari**.

"Aku selalu di hatimu, Youngjae." Bisik Daehyun lembut.

"Berjanjilah, untuk selalu di sini, di sisiku…"

Daehyun diam. Tidak menggeleng, tidak pula mengangguk. Daehyun hanya… tidak ingin berjanji hal yang tidak mungkin bisa ia tepati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kelas itu terlihat sepi. Tidak ada lagi para _yeoja_ yang sibuk bergosip, atau para _namja_ yang sibuk mengintip celana dalam para _yeoja_ lewat kaca kecil di ujung sepatunya. Tidak ada pula aksi lempar-lemparan kertas dan acara mengobrol lainnya.

Semuanya terlihat menunduk. Termasuk Dongwoon, Minho, dan Myungsoo.

Ada apa?

Entahlah…

Dari awal, suasana di kelas ini memang sepi. Membuat semuanya canggung bahkan hanya untuk berbicara.

Youngjae-pun, hanya diam sedari tadi. Memilih menatap kosong pada lantai di bawahnya.

Park _Seosaengnim_ memasuki kelas. Menyimpan tasnya di atas meja guru, dan kemudian berdiri di depan semua muridnya. "Tutup buku kalian, dan kita akan belajar tentang seseorang hari ini." Ucap Park _Seosaengnim_.

Entah mengapa, semuanya menurut begitu saja. Tanpa ricuh dan tanpa banyak bertanya.

Herankah?

"Kita akan belajar tentang seseorang. Seorang _namja_, seorang teman, dan seorang sahabat." Ucap Park _Seosaengnim_. Perkataannya membuat semua murid menatapnya, kecuali Youngjae. Ia masih asyik dengan pandangan kosongnya ke lantai di bawahnya.

"Tema kita hari ini adalah… Jung Daehyun. Siapa Jung Daehyun menurut kalian?"

Satu pertanyaan itu membuat Dongwoon, Minho, dan Myungsoo sedikit tegang. Mereka bertiga ingat bagaimana senyum Daehyun kemarin saat bertanding basket. Dengan kemenangan untuk Daehyun tentunya. Walaupun harus…

Seorang murid berdiri. Ia adalah ketua kelas. Namja yang ber-_tag_-_name_ Cha Sunwoo itu angkat bicara di tengah keheningan semua murid. "Jung Daehyun itu aneh. Dia misterius. Aku heran kenapa dia selalu absen tapi memiliki nilai yang mendekati sempurna. Aku tidak pernah tau dia kenapa dan ada apa dengannya. Aku juga tidak pernah tau dimana rumahnya, siapa keluarganya. Semua itu dia tutupi dengan baik. Tapi, saat satu bulan lalu aku bekerja sama dengannya dalam mengurus pendaftaran OSIS baru, aku mengetahui sesuatu hal tentangnya. Bahwa Jung Daehyun itu adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Dia benar-benar pintar dan enak di ajak berdiskusi. Jung Daehyun… adalah seorang teman yang luar biasa." Semuanya tertegun mendengar serangkaian kalimat yang di ucapkan Sunwoo barusan. Saat Sunwoo sudah kembali duduk, Park _Seosaengnim_ tersenyum.

"Kau benar, Sunwoo. Dia itu, luar biasa…" Ucap Park _Seosaengnim_.

Hening kembali melanda beberapa saat. Park _Seosaengnim_ masih menunggu muridnya untuk kembali mengutarakan pendapatnya tentang seorang Jung Daehyun.

"Aku pernah sekali waktu mengobrol dengannya. Saat kami satu kelompok dalam pelajaran Kimia, dia memberitauku banyak hal yang aku tidak tau. Ada satu hal yang membuatku takjub, senyumannya tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Walaupun setelah itu aku lama tidak kembali bicara dengannya, tapi aku tau dia bukanlah orang sombong apalagi orang yang suka mengeluarkan uang hanya untuk menyogok orang-orang." Bang Minah, _yeoja_ paling cantik di kelas itu berdiri dan kemudian berbicara. Saat ia kembali duduk, Dongwoon, Minho, dan Myungsoo menatap lekat kearahnya. Mereka yakin, perkataannya barusan adalah untuk mereka yang selalu berprasangka buruk terhadap Daehyun.

Satu per satu murid berdiri dan mengucapkan apa yang mereka pikirkan tentang Jung Daehyun. Park _Seosaengnim_ yang mendengarnya tersenyum. Senyuman yang tidak bisa di artikan oleh para murid-muridnya.

Park _Seosaengnim_ melihat kearah Dongwoon, Minho, dan Myungsoo yang belum berbicara apapun. "Son Dongwoon? Kau tidak ingin berbicara?" Tanya Park _Seosaengnim_ lembut.

Dongwoon terperangah, seperti baru kembali dari lamunannya. Ia menatap _Seosaengnim_-nya lekat. Dongwoon berdiri dengan ragu. "Aku… Aku tidak pernah tau kalau Jung Daehyun itu memiliki sesuatu yang begitu tersembunyi. Aku tidak tau kalau Jung Daehyun itu memang lembut dan pintar. Alasan kenapa ia selalu menjadi nomor satu dengan nilai yang terbilang sempurna dalam semua bidang, alasan kenapa ia menjadi anak emas para _Seosaengnim_ walaupun selalu absen, alasan kenapa ia lebih populer di kalangan para _yeoja_, aku pikir itu adalah karena uang yang ia berikan. Menyogok semuanya agar bisa lebih dekat dengannya. Aku selalu berpikir, dia itu orang kaya, jadi dia bisa melakukan semua hal yang ia mau. Termasuk, tidak pernah masuk sekolah tapi selalu menjadi juara pertama. Aku berpikir dia misterius. Aku… tidak pernah mengakui dia sebagai teman. Mungkin alasannya adalah karena aku iri dengannya yang bisa mendapatkan semua hal dengan mudah. Tapi kemarin, aku baru mengerti senyumannya. Aku tau kalau dia memang benar-benar hebat dan pintar, itu bukan sekedar sogokan. Dia meminta maaf padaku kemarin, dan setelahnya pergi begitu saja." Dongwoon menutup matanya, mengingat senyum yang di berikan Daehyun kemarin.

**Trek**~

Minho berdiri. Menyela Dongwoon yang sepertinya masih ingin berbicara. "Menurutku, dia itu sombong. Dia pintar, tapi selalu absen. Dia memberikan banyak uang pada semua orang agar dia di kenal dan mendapatkan nilai lebih di mata orang-orang. Itu adalah pemikiranku sebelum kemarin ia meminta maaf padaku tanpa alasan yang pasti. Aku pikir, dia tidak akan pernah terjatuh. Tapi kemarin, aku melihatnya terjatuh dengan lutut yang menopang tubuhnya, memegangi bagian dadanya. Entah kenapa, perasaan lain di diriku muncul. Perasaan buruk tentangnya menguap pergi saat ia meminta maaf dan tersenyum, pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku yang mematung menatapnya. Aku sempat berpikir, kalau dia itu anak yang hanya mengandalkan uang. Tapi semuanya salah. Aku tau sekarang, kalau dia memang hebat dalam bermain basket. Tidak heran kalau nilai basketnya selalu sempurna."

Kini giliran Myungsoo yang berdiri. Ia menatap kedua temannya sesaat lalu menatap pada Park _Seosaengnim_. "Aku akui, dia tampan. Aku akui, dia pintar matematika. Aku akui, dia lebih populer daripada aku di kalangan para _yeoja_. Aku akui, dia hebat dalam bermain basket. Dia memang berbeda dengan yang lain. Dia memiliki sesuatu yang tidak aku miliki, yaitu senyuman tulus. Aku awalnya berpikiran sama seperti Dongwoon dan Minho, bahwa dia hanyalah seseorang yang selalu menggunakan uang untuk segalanya. Tapi semuanya salah. Aku salah, aku terlalu sombong untuk mengatainya anak sombong. Kemarin, aku melihatnya terjatuh. Aku melihatnya tersenyum. Dan aku, melihatnya meminta maaf seolah dia akan pergi dan tidak akan kembali." Ucapan Myungsoo yang terakhir membuat semua mata memandang padanya.

Air mata Myungsoo mengalir dari sudut matanya. Membuat segaris merah di wajah tampannya.

Park _Seosaengnim_ tersenyum. Ia menarik nafas pelan sebelum akhirnya ia bicara. "Jung Daehyun… Sudah berada pada tempat yang indah. _In Paradise_…" Ucap Park _Seosaengnim_.

Dongwoon, Minho, Myungsoo dan yang lainnya tersentak. Apa maksudnya?

"Kalian pasti akan merasa takjub pada sosok itu jika kalian tau kebenaran sesungguhnya… Daehyun adalah putra tunggal keluarga Jung, yang perusahaannya terbesar kedua di Korea Selatan. Daehyun hidup dengan segalanya yang berlebihan, tapi dia adalah anak yang tidak melebih-lebihkan. Dia hidup sederhana. Dia berusaha sendiri untuk masuk sekolah favorit dengan usahanya, yaitu belajar. Dia belajar dengan giat siang dan malam. Orang tuanya memberi tauku, kalau Daehyun itu memiliki sakit sejak kecil. Kanker hati, merebut masa remajanya. Namun itu tidak menyurutkan niatnya untuk terus menjalani hidup. Saat awal masuk sekolah ini, dia masuk dengan prestasi _testing_ yang sempurna. Para guru sampai menatap takjub padanya. Setiap mata pelajaran dan dalam berbagai bidang, dia ikuti dengan baik. Tapi… sejak awal masuk sekolah dia sudah di sibukkan dengan pengobatan kesana-kemari. Pulang pergi Korea-London hanya untuk melakukan _chemotherapy_ yang kata Daehyun itu menyakitkan. Sekarang, Daehyun sudah merasa aman, merasa damai, merasa tenang… Berada di sana, kembali pada tempat seharusnya."

Semuanya tercengang.

Kecuali Youngjae. Ia meremas bagian celananya dengan kasar. Menangis untuk apa yang di bahas hari ini.

Ia tau semuanya. Ia tau.

**.**

"Ia pernah mengajakku bermain _Ice Skating_. Dan ia terjatuh dengan nafas tersengal juga bibir yang membiru. Ia memegangi dadanya kesakitan. Dan saat itu, ia di bawa ke London untuk pengobatannya. Aku akhirnya tau, kalau dia tidak boleh terkena dingin dan lelah. Lalu, ia sempat merengek padaku kalau dia ingin memelihara dua ekor kelinci berwarna putih, tapi aku menolaknya. Alasannya, dia bisa saja merasa sakit saat memegang bulu halus kelinci, karena dia juga memiliki asma dan alergi terhadap bulu hewan. Dia bilang padaku, kalau dia ingin mengingat semua teman dan orang-orang berharganya di dalam hatinya, walaupun hatinya rusak dan mati, dia masih ingin bisa mengingat semuanya. Dia bicara seolah Dongwoon selalu berbuat baik padanya, padahal tidak. Dia bicara seolah Minho adalah teman baiknya, tapi ternyata tidak. Dia juga bicara seolah Myungsoo adalah sahabatnya, tapi ternyata bukan. Dia ingin mengingat betapa senangnya ia sekolah di sini. Tapi semuanya malah berkebalikan dengan tanggapan buruk dari semuanya. Dia menyembunyikan semuanya karena dia tidak ingin di kasihani, dia hanya ingin di pandang sebagai Daehyun yang sehat. Dia berjanji, akan selalu ada di hatiku. Dia berjanji akan selalu hidup di ingatanku. Dan dia berjanji, akan selalu mengingat kalian semua…" Youngjae berdiri dan angkat bicara. Menundukkan kepalanya, dan membiarkan air matanya mengalir jatuh membasahi meja.

Para _yeoja_ sudah menangis mendengar ucapan Youngjae dan penjelasan Park _Seosaengnim_. Sedangkan para _namja_ hanya bisa meremas tangan mereka masing-masing, merasa kehilangan seorang teman yang begitu berharga saat ini.

"Jadi, apa menurut kalian itu Jung Daehyun adalah anak sombong yang selalu mengandalkan uang untuk segalanya? Anak yang menyogok semua orang dengan uang? Anak yang tidak pantas di jadikan teman? Dia… _Namjachingu_ yang baik untukku…"

Hening.

Semuanya terdiam.

Dongwoon, Minho, dan Myungsoo menunduk dalam.

**.**

"Dia… Teman kami. Dia sahabat kami. Dan, kami mencintainya akan selalu mengingatnya…"

Mereka berkata serentak.

Youngjae tersenyum mendengarnya.

**.**

'_Kau dengar, Jung? Mereka mengakuimu sekarang. Mereka tidak lagi memandangmu sebagai anak sombong. Jadi, hiduplah dengan baik disana… Sa-rang-hae-yo…'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Namaku Jung Daehyun. Aku hidup dengan kebahagiaan dari orangtuaku dan juga kekasihku, Yoo Youngjae. Aku memiliki hati yang lemah dan rusak. Jika suatu hari nanti aku harus kehilangan hatiku dan hidupku, aku hanya ingin mengingat semuanya dalam ingatanku. Mengingat kasih sayang orangtuaku. Mengingat cinta dan nafas yang di berikan Youngjae untukku. Dan mengingat betapa senangnya memiliki banyak teman di sekolahku.**

**Hatiku mungkin akan mati dan jantungku akan berhenti berdetak. Tapi aku yakin, apa yang aku simpan di hatiku tidak akan mati seiring dengan berhentinya detakan jantungku.**

**Aku tau, Dongwoon, Minho, dan Myungsoo bukanlah orang sombong dan jahat. Aku tau mereka adalah orang baik. Mereka hanya tidak terlalu dekat denganku karena aku sering absen di sekolah.**

**Aku hanya ingin, mereka mengakuiku sebagai seorang teman dan sahabat. Aku akan mengingat mereka. Dan semoga saja mereka akan mengingatku selamanya.**

**Aku menyayangi orang tuaku.**

**Aku menyayangi teman-temanku.**

**Dan aku…**

**Mencintai kekasihku.**

**Maaf jika aku tidak bisa di sampingmu selamanya. Tapi aku berjanji, akan selalu hidup dalam hati dan ingatanmu sampai kau sendiri yang menghapusnya…**

**My Heart Will Be Beating In Your Heart…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END~!**

**.**

**Eits~**

**Aneh! Kok malah Daehyun-nya gak keceritain, yak? Ugh~ Maaf T.T**

**Aku bikin fict ini di temani lagu SHINee – 1000 Years, Always By Your Side (^_^)**

**Hehehe… Aku gak mau maksa minta review ah… ^^**

**Se-ikhlas-nya ajja (:**


End file.
